Kurt and Audrey
by Audrey'sStories
Summary: Audrey is no normal girl and she realizes she must keep it a secret. But her party she is having tonight, might end up changing her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning

I have never thought much about super powers, besides wishing I had them. Just like any other child out there, I wished to be special and have some power, some ability. I used to stare at objects and try to make them fly across a room, or I would run around the house, trying to go faster and faster until I hit a wall. Roofs were my jungle gym. I would jump off and close my eyes and I thought for a split second that I might actually fly.

The odd thing was that I never honestly damaged myself in my attempts to soar through the skies like an angel. Sure, I might crack my head open or a bone in my leg might pop out. But I just popped it back in and I watched the skin melt back together. The blood would stop and I would just try again. Climb back to the roof and take another the leap of faith.

It wasn't until I was 10 that I realized that this was not a natural event. Normal people did not heal like I did. My parents never figured out. I would never jump off around them. I did not want them to worry over nothing.

But now I'm 16 and I have started to take it to the next level since I turned 15. Bridges 100 feet up in the air, burning my body with a lighter, stabbing myself with knives. It gave me a thrill. And nobody knew. I was excited every time I finished my home work after school. That meant I would experiment more. I wrote down everything I did in a journal. I kept it locked in a box no one knew of. Sometimes I would record myself. I kept the tapes in the black box too.

But on the 16th birthday, things changed.

I went to school that Friday, thinking that today would be a special birthday. I had told my friends my party was that night and hoped they would all be able to make it. It was a prince and princess theme. I would have my long red hair done up in braids and my freckles would hopefully be hidden by my cover up. I bought a lengthy scarlet dress. It made my green eyes pop. I could not wait for school to be over.

My first period was uneventful. But second period, this boy named Kurt would not leave me alone. I did not want to hurt his feelings, but I needed breathing space. He came up to my with irises and roses and handed them to my awkwardly. He was cute, in a dorky way. Maybe I shouldn't see this as annoying but flattering instead.

"Happy birthday, Audrey! I hope it is a good one for you." Kurt's accent was soothing to my ears to listen to. I could hear him talk for centuries. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate these. But why do you choose to give the, to me? We almost never talk. I am flattered, do not get my wrong. But why now?" We have maybe had a handful of conversations. I never noticed how sweet and handsome he was until now. Maybe I had not looked close enough before.

"I love it when you talk. I love your accent and voice. It is quite charming and alluring." His smile was huge and I felt myself getting red. Me, blushing? What is going on? "I never have told you, but I might have a little crush on you. It had been hard for me to talk to you about this. I'm not too good with the ladies. I get nervous. But it's your birthday, so I thought you should know that someone does like you. Think of it as a birthday present." I could feel his nerves rolling off in waves. I swear he was holding his breath, waiting for me to speak.

"How nice of you. Listen, Kurt, have I invited you to my party tonight? It is at my house. Royalty themed. You do not have to dress up, but if you want..."

"Oh, how exciting! Wonderful! I would love to come." His lips curled into a smile and his eyes widened.

"Would you like to come as my date?" I was blushing, nervous myself. What is going on? This never happens. Never. I have always been the one making the other blush, not the other way around.

"YES! Urm, I mean, well, if you want. Yes. I would love to be your date." The twinkle in his eyes was bright and I could tell that it was going to be a good night. The bell rang, signaling it was time for third period. The students all packed up and stood and ran out the door, glad to be leaving Geometry. "I will see you at lunch, okay Audrey?"

"Sure. And thanks again for the flowers. I adore irises." I was being so girly and flirty, I almost could stand myself.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl, my lady," Kurt smirked and bowed. I was confused until I remembered the theme for my party tonight and instantly felt stupid. I smiled back and we walked out the door and separate ways we went.

This was turning out to be a beautiful day...

...To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Afternoon

At lunch I found my group of friends at their normal table. I am not too popular but every one of my friends were important and not fake. I was proud of them all.

I saw Jade and ran right over to her. I grinned more than I thought possible and she knew something had happened, probably with a boy.

"Its about a boy huh? Where did you get those flowers? Spill! Now, before I explode," she is not a patient person.

"Make it audible enough for all of us, please. I loathe to not be informed." I glanced over at Jake to realize he was wearing nothing but purple. That boy ceased to amaze me. But at least he was happy. His boyfriend sat by his side, holding onto his arm, like some type of needy puppy. Jake could do so much better than Kyle. Kyle was crude. Jake did not know it but I had seen him bullying a kid in the hall the other day. He ran when I saw him.

"I was in my geometry class and Kurt came up to me with these flowers. And well . . . "I paused for dramatic affect and tried to act like bad news was going to fall from my lips. My friends loved it, they were all movie buffs, drama geeks and just art majors in general. They're eyes widened and breathes were held. "One thing lead to another and now I have a date for tonight, the best night in my life!"

"Kurt, that odd ball with the accent from God knows where?" Jade for some reason was less than impressed. I do not know quite why.

"Whats wrong with Kurt?" I was hurt, what was her deal?

"Nothing, just nothing," he attitude changed greatly. "I'm happy for you. You two foreigners! Exciting! I have a wonderful dress for your party, its a wonderful green."

"But I am wearing green . . . It is my party, you cant just wear green. I do not mean to sound rude or prissy lass, but well, green is my thing," I told her not to wear green. She promised. Jade was always trying to steal my lime light, every since the third grade. I still loved her though.

"Ohh, don't have a piss fit. You did not let me finish. Its a dark, sea weed green and it has blue and yellow in it. I think it is just wonderful. Its not your bright, beautiful dress at all. God, chill out." Jade. Goodness. Jade.

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, Jake, what are you wearing?"

"A dashing shade of purple of course. A lavender of sorts. Its quite stunning. And Kyle her is planning on wearing black, aren't you Kyle?: Jake's smile always made me happy. He was so sweet.

"Sure. Whatever," Kyle seemed stoned. He was a man of little words anyways.

Just then Kurt decided to show up, food tray full and so was his smile.

"Hi Kurt," I said that a little to dreamy, huh.

"You better have him wear a coordinating color. Or else you both will look like trash." Jade always knew how to ruin a moment. Perfect.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Audrey is always perfect to me. She is quite stunning, ya? Who ever disagrees must not know what true beauty is." I melted at his words. He gave me a wink that was small and meant only for my green eyes. His deep blue eyes were perfect, and I swear, for a split second, they were golden. Must have been a trick of the light.

Jade pouted and quickly stood up, taking her tray with her. Her face immediately hardened and she fainted, falling backwards. Kurt some how managed to be quick enough to catch her. She opened her eyes are anger arose. "Let me go, you geek! You bastard, let me go! I do NOT need your help."

"But Jade, you need medical attention. I need to get you to the nurse's office. Please, let me help." He seemed to honest, so caring, even though she was a rude twat.

"NO! No, I can take care of myself. Thanks but no thanks!" And with that, she was off. Tray forgotten on the floor and hair flying away from us. Would she come to my party tonight? I am not quite sure I want her there, not with the way she has treated my date.

"What was that all about?" Kurt's confused face was so cute.

"The bitch is always in a foul mood," Jake shocked me with his hurtful words. They might be true, but she was still my friend.

"Harsh are we? Anyways, Kurt, just wear black if you want. The party is at five at . . ."

"I know where you live." We all looked at him strangely. How did he know where I lived? "What? I had a friend of mine live there for a while. Bobby? Remember him? We were 11. We used to play together and I remember you living there. He use to have a huge crush on you and he talked about you non stop. He lives with me know."

Kitty Pride all the sudden came around the table and smacked Kurt on his head.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" Ohhh no. This was not happening. Not now, not today.

"The idiot went searching through my dresser this morning!" Kitty's reaction was quite but powerful. She was not happy. "So like, he deserved!" Her arms were folded and her eyes were slits. brown hair bouncing and mouth shut tight.

"That was not me, that was Evan! He thought you had taken his video camera. He searched your closet too," well, that was an interesting house.

"And how did he get into my locked room, huh?" Her arms were going wild. She talked with her hands a lot.

"Urm, well. I must admit, that was my fault," what did that even mean? The bell rang, signaling fourth period.

"Dont do it again. I will tell Professor. Or worse, Logan." Apparently that was a threat. Ohh well. She stomped away to her next class. As long as she was gone, I felt better.

"I will see you tonight, okay? I will come early to help set up and get everything ready." Kurt was such a gentleman. Such a good person.

"That is perfect. Maybe after this whole party, we can sneak off and well, ya know. . ." I was excited. My whole body trebled for him.

"Maybe we can," his smile like a thousand suns. "See you later my Irish beauty." How perfect. I leaned in and kissed him goodbye.

The rest of the day was boring. I got out of school at 12, early release. And I hopped on the next bus to my house. I had a bad feeling about getting on the bus. But why worry? I am nearly indestructible.

Right?

... To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Running

As I stepped onto the public bus, I noticed how unusually empty it was. There is usually three other kids from my school and a few others. But there was only two people on the bus, none from my school. Well, it is a Friday, so they probably went home with the others. Rain was pouring down and the sky was dark. But nothing could rain on my parade.

I took my normal seat and pulled out my AP chemistry book and got to work. I flipped to the page we had to work on, 394, and that is when I noticed Kurt had written his number in it. His hand writing was messy, like any other boy. I found myself smiling.

I plugged his number into my phone and then put everything away. It was a Friday. I could take a break. More importantly, it is my birthday. How wonderful.

I got off on my stop, three blocks from my house. One other man who was hooded got off with me. He was new.

I kept walking and he followed me. Two blocks from my house I took the short cut across the empty lot. Gravel crunched under my feet. I must have stopped paying attention and had started to day dream again because I slipped on a rock. The second I was down, I felt hands grab my shoulders and whip me around. The man had a black mask on and his eyes were golden, like a feline. I tried to scream, but he put his hands over my mouth. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and threw me over his broad shoulders. He carried me into a near my wooded area. I tried to scream again, but he squeezed me tight at the waist like a boa. All that came out were gasps.

He threw me down onto the cold and damp forest floor and I looked up to see a very hairy man. His hair is blonde, and there is huge mane of it. I tried again to scream but I think he broke a few of my ribs. There was a slight tickle of pain as they tried to heal themselves.

"You are pretty, Audrey," I saw flashes of sharp teeth. Oh shit. "I didn't plan on you being this pretty." I rushed to get onto my feet, but it just made me even more dizzy. I fell back again and almost blacked out.

He rushed towards me so quickly on all fours and he pounced. The air was drawn out of me again and I was pretty sure he broke my collar bone. He then started to rip off my shirt and slide off my pants. What the hell?

I kicked him in the face with all the strength I had left and he hissed in pain. I ran, pulling up my pants and pulling on my jacket and zipping it. My pack was in the field. I ran into the field so I could be seen if he tried to attack me again. I grabbed the back pack while running. I kept running until I arrived at the back door of my house.

"Darling, Audrey, is that you?" My mother.

"Yes mom. Sorry it took me so long. I have to go shower now. Get ready for the party and such." I was breathing too heavy, I prayed she did not notice.

"You okay sweety," her voice echoed through the house. "It is a bit early to be taking a shower. You have to help me and your brother put up streamers."

As soon as she said brother I froze. Aengus had been over seas at war for the past three years. And he was here.

"I do not mean to sound ungrateful ma, but I need to shower. I feel and look. . . disgusting. I will come down as soon as I am done. I love you Aengus!"

"Love ya too, sis." His voice was just as I had remembered. Just like his twin, Bradan. He had passed away when they were twenty. Aengus went into a depression for a year then left us for the marines. Whatever made him feel alive again was fine with us.

I ran upstairs and accessed the damage that had been done. I had my collar bone sticking out, my arm was bent awkwardly and my skull was cracked open. I popped the collar bone back in and watched the skin heal itself. It was always so fascinating. The arm I twisted back around to its normal position and I felt it heal inside. The skull had already almost healed itself. There was not much I could do for that. My ribs must have already healed. But there is blood where they popped out. That shirt was trash anyways cause he ripped it, might as well have blood all over it. My jacket just had some on the inside. I could wash that later.

I got in the shower and washed away all the blood and felt clean. Then I broke down crying. He had almost raped me. If I had been a normal girl, not only would I probably be dead by now but he would have successfully raped me.

I got up feeling better. I dried off, brushed my teeth. I got into some comfy I heard a noise. Something was hitting my window. It was Kurt. I opened it up and he somehow was able to get in, even though I was on the second floor.

He leaped in and kissed me. Then he pulled away and frowned. "You smell of blood. Your mouth taste of it. Audrey, what on earth happened to you?" How did he know? I don't understand. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and everything. Covered my self in perfume. What the hell?

"I. . . I urm. . . I bite my lip. Yup. Hurt real bad too. Sorry." Maybe he would fall for it.

He didn't. "No, that is too much of a blood smell. Too much blood. . . Audrey, what happened?" Okay, note to self, Kurt knows when I am lying.

"I was walking home from school and someone jumped me. And He hurt me really bad. There was a lot of blood. He tried to. . . But I got away. Its okay now," my smile was not going to fool him either.

"Oh God, Audrey. I am so sorry. I wish I could have protected you," he pulled me in close and hugged me like I might shatter. Kurt gently kissed the top of my head. "Where did he hurt you?"

Can he keep a secret? I felt like I could tell anything, even though I have never said a word to anyone in my life before. I decided he could take it.

"Kurt, do you believe the impossible can happen?"

"Yes, more than you would think." God he was so cute.

"Well, then man that attacked me, but broke a few ribs and twisted my arm, popped out my collar bone and cracked my skull open." His face was like stone. Except for his eyes. His eyes gave it away. They showed that he was excited. "And I just put them all back into place and it healed. By itself. It did not take more than a minute. I don't even have scars to prove it, look," I showed him my collar bone for a moment. He placed his oddly soft hands on my collar bone. They were soft, almost like fur.

He kept stroking my collar bone and I got excited. I tingled everywhere. He leaned in and kissed me passionately A kiss like never before in the history of kisses. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I think I love you. Even though we just meet. No, not quite love yet. I think I could love you. Can you love me someday?"

Oh. Wow. "Yes. Quicker than you might think," and with that he pulled me onto the bed. I was on top and I felt his hands so softly and gently rub my breast. I placed my hands on his chest and he kissed. For a while we shared spit and love.

Then my mother called my name. "You need to go, knock on the door. Say you are my date and you came here to help early. That is the truth, right? Wait, where is your suit?"

"It is down on the ground in a garment bag. I will leave, but not for long." He winked at me and pulled me in again for another long kiss.

"Audrey!" My mother again.

"Be down in a second! Go, Kurt." He winked again and all the sudden he disappeared right in front of my eyes, leaving behind an odd blue smoke. I blinked in disbelief. I ran to my window and saw he was down there looking up at me. Ohh goodness. I wasn't alone anymore. I grinned and he left, running to the door. I heard the bell and I felt warm and happy inside. Things might be going right.

I looked out my window and saw the field. The man was standing in the middle of it.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

... To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Tonight is the Night

I walked gingerly down the spiral stair case. The ivory walls were filled with pictures of all the family members. All eight of us. My mum and pa, Aengus, the oldest. Risheen, my older sister who was usually out partying. Smoking and spirits was her thing now a days. Then me, the third oldest. Plan and simple Audrey. The only thing I was good at was singing. But that was my whole family. Wonderful Irish voices. I have twin sisters named Mona and Myrna. Those two were deadly trouble. Cause you never saw it coming to ya. Mysterious and lethal. Then Donal, my wee babe brother. Only six years old, the poor thing. Always being forgotten. We once left him at the store on accident. Too many kids to keep track of. It seems like my family reproduces like bunnies. I came into the front room and the piano was sitting there looking as beautiful as ever. I gentling fingered the keys and wished I could loose myself in my music. But I had to go see Kurt and Aengus.

Still feeling shaky and hoping that I appeared normal, I walked into the large living room. All the chairs and sofas were pushed aside to make was for the dancing room for my party.

My brother saw me and his large smile immediately made me forget the bad things. "Aengus! I am so glad you are home, brother," he ran right into my open arms and bear hugged me. For a split second I almost cried. He made me feel safe.

But I could not cry. That showed weakness. I refused to show weakness, even in front of my family.

"Happy birthday Audrey! I have missed ya lass. It has been a while. I know ya missed your most handsome brother, eh? Haha! But Im home now. For ya birthday too!"

"Ohh, I have missed you. But this is a wonderful birthday present," I looked behind my brother, into the open kitchen and I saw Kurt in there chatting with me mum. She was smiling, which was a wonderful sign. Quite a bit of foreigners we are.

"I need to go see my friend. Make sure things are okay with him and mum."

"Gotcha sis. Hey, if you still need an 'escort' for your party tonight, I am your lad!" His smile was so perfect, like my pa's.

"Urm, that is actually what that fellow over yonder is for. Sorry brother." He winked at me and turned to go up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and my mother grabbed me, giving me no time to talk. "You young miss need to get your hair and body dressed. This boy says he is your escort, you did a mighty fine job by the way, he is a quite ravishing young lad," I blushed and Kurt grinned and winked at me. "He said he was going to finish the deviled eggs for the party and put up decorations. A man who works, how nice. Now we have to go get you looking fair. Lets go darling! Now!

"Sorry Kurt, I will see you later," I whispered as I was shoved right past him. He giggled and went right back to his eggs.

My mother took my upstairs and then I realized that my bloody, smelly clothing was still in my room. "I will meet ya in your living quarters, okay ma?" Before she had time to protest, I ran to my room and I cleaned up all of my clothes and threw them in a bag and tossed them outside. I would just drop out and grab them later. Or just have Kurt poof down and get them. Now that I know he can apparate places, it would be much easier getting him into my room tonight after the party. How nice.

I ran into my mother's room and we talked and got ready together. My green, flowing dress fit perfectly with my heels. I put fire hair half up and left the other have down and free. My make up was a green and gold and went perfectly with my dress. I looked beautiful. Stunning.

I walked down stairs and Kurt came walking through the living room, saying "I think the deviled eggs are coming al-" he stopped in his tracks and looked me up and down. My eyes widened and I felt nervous, hoping he would like me.

"You look radiant. Audrey, wow."

And I new then that tonight-especially the after party in my bed- was going to be special.

... To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Party  
Chapter 5

Kurt got into his outfit and spent a good half hour upstairs getting ready and having a chat with Aengus. Poor Kurt. We have not even gotten too emotionally involved yet and my brother was already giving threats. The threats sounded light, but if you saw his eyes, you could tell that he was serious. I saw him mouth the words, "you hurt her and-" but then he saw me looking and shut his bedroom door. Damn.

I was sitting in the kitchen, feeling pretty when the bell rang. I got up and heard feet thundering down the stairs. Kurt and Aengus were in the front room, ready to answer the door. Kurt hooked his arm in mine and was standing up straight. Fancy.

Aengus opened the door and Bree and her date, Lucas, walked in. She was wearing a long orange dress. It was quite bright to the eyes, but she pulled it off. Lucas was wearing a white tux with a orange tie. I thought I saw the rental tag hanging off the collar, but decided not to mention it. I found it amusing.

"Bree and Lucas! I am so glade you came," I smiled and embraced her.

"Of coarse you are, a party would not be a party with out me! Im too exciting. Ohh, happy birthday my love. You are becoming such a sexy young lady. I remember when I was turning sixteen," her voice became lighter.

"Bree, reality check. That was five months ago. It is not like we are many moons apart, hun," this girl sometimes.

"Ohh I know! But still. Older is older."

I lead them into the room and we got to chatting when the bell rang again. I was getting up to answer it, but Aengus stopped me, saying "a princess does not answer her own door." He winked an walked quickly away. I will have to remember that the next time we got into an argument over who should get up and answer the door.

Jade came strutting in. I could tell she was still angry but she came. She is my best friend.

But as soon as I saw her, I could feel my blood boil. She was wearing the exact shade of green as my dress. I smiled at her and I stood up and asked, "can I talk with you in the kitchen?"

"What ever for, Audrey? Need some help blowing out your candles?"

I smiled even sweeter and said, "nope. Just need a little help with the sweets."

I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her into the kitchen, closing the bar that opened up into the living room. I smiled big and shut it down.

"What the hell, Jade? Can I not have my day? I let you have yours three months back. You had a wonderful birthday party. Why cant I have mine?"

Out of no where, she slapped me in the face. I recovered quickly, it barely stung. I pulled my arm back and punched her in the eye. I heard the crackling sound of my knuckles and I watched her topple back.

"Get. Out. Out of my house. Now," and then the got back up and kissed me. I was shocked. I did not know what to do. She kissed me and grabbed my head so I couldnt escape. I felt her left hand grab my waist and pull me close. She pulled back just a bit to breathe.

"I love you. I have since the seventh grade, when I meat you," and she pulled me back in for another kiss.

At that moment, Kurt came in. "Whats with all the noi-" he saw what was happening and his eyes widened. Jade pulled back and stood there, glaring at him. I stood in shock, not knowing how to react.

"Go away, you odd boy. We were in the middle of something," she tried to grab my hand and I yanked away and stumbled over to Kurt. He put his arm around me shoulders and stood tall and firm.

"Get out of here," her face looked shocked and her eyes watered.

"You will regret thisss," Jade hissed under her breathe and ran out the back door.

"Are you okay? More guest have arrived. Jake and Kyle. Ashley and Seth. Ashlyn and her date, Tina. Ummm. . . What just happened here?"

"Im not even quite sure, Kurt. She slapped me so I punched her. Then she kissed me. I dont know what brought it on. She has never shared this before. . . You believe me, dont ya?"

"Of coarse I do. I just am a little shocked as well," he brushed my hair away and then kissed me. "Come on, we have guest to attend to."

The rest of the night went well. We danced, laughed, ate. My pa came home with lilies. It was perfect. But Jade and the odd clawed man kept passing through my mind, attacking it like a wasp. My head was pounding by the time all the guest had cleared out. Kurt helped my family pick up. The house felt empty. All my other sibling had been handed off to a friends house to get out of the way for the night.

Kurt left, but I knew he would be back soon.

I went upstairs and undressed to take a shower in my own bathroom. Then Kurt appeared out of no where and startled the piss out of me. "Warn me next time!"

He looked me up and down in my robe and smiled. "Can I join?" I smiled back and he followed me into the shower. I watched him undress and he came over and undid my robe. He felt my naked curves and we went into the shower together.

I got in and slipped and almost fell, but he caught me. I started the warm water and I felt it on my body. He started to feel my breast and kiss me passionately. My whole body tingled and I felt pleasure everywhere. He slowly slide his hand down my belly and rubbed my pussy. I moaned and he kissed faster.

I got down on my knees and took his cock in my mouth. I heard him moan loudly and I stopped to say "be quite. My parents," and then I continued.

It wasn't long until he came in my mouth. I spat it out and stood up. He went down on me instead and I let a little moan escape my mouth.

After he was done he stood up and turned me around. I felt him enter me from behind and I whimpered a little. I had never done that before. But it felt good. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. I felt my boobs cold against the wall, hard and tender. I felt myself up, rubbing my tits. He soon helped me with that.

After I was done, I turned around and kissed him and he entered from in front. I gasped. I had never made love before in my life. Rape, maybe. But not love. And it felt sweet and nice. He whispered that he loved me, and would forever. And I felt so happy.

We washed each other's bodies, and rinsed off. I got out and dried while he searched for a towel for himself. After we were all dried off, we crawled into bed naked. Not doing anything, just plain and innocent. So happy with life.

"I will stay until you fall asleep. Audrey. I am sorry about today. Your birthday kinda sucked, with Jade and the attack and all," his voice was a sexy whisper, and sent chills through my body.

"It is okay now. Im with you," and he held me close. I fell asleep quicker than I ever have before.

... To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Months that Follow

Chapter 6

Months passed and the time I was jumped slowly became a memory. My boy toy was a blue furry cutie. A man named Logan gave him the nick name elf. It sorta suited him. Logan was an interesting person. I received an animal vibe from him, I dont know why.

Kitty Pride lived with Kurt. I guess it is kinda like a boarding home. Many students I went to school with lived here. They had classes outside of their classes here. I visited often. My house was becoming a wreck. My parents fought more and more. I at times was dragged into the fighting. Sometimes they would slap me around. Not hard, but enough to make my anger rise. One day Kurt was over and both did not realize this, so they started a fight right in the kitchen. Luckily they saw us in the living room while passing by to take the fight to their bed room and quieted down.

But today was a good day. Nothing could spoil my mood. Today I auditioned for the spring musical. I had picked out a song from Phantom of the Opera and was ready to preform. And the audition went right along. When I belted my song the audience hushed and their eyes were held to me. I thought I sounded beautiful and I couldnt want to see the results posted tomorrow.

But now I am walking home and looking around me and I notice how the clouds were racing towards us and the sun was setting. The sky stained with blood and my heart skipped a beat as i could feel something was wrong.

I arrived at my house but it looked quite. No lights were on. I tightened the grip on my pack and I rushed through the back yard, going through the back door. I slowly opened and peaked through the slit. The kitchen was empty and usually my mother was here to great me. Whatever. Im sure she is somewhere in the house. I walk up the steps and through the kitchen and dining room. I run past the living room and twist around the stairs to my room. I open the door and glance in front of me and I jerk to a halt. Both my parents were sitting on my bed. My father was casually laid across the sheets. My mother was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading my diary. She was twisting her hair with one hand and her other hand held my diary to her eyes. What the Hell is wrong with them? They have never invaded my personnel space before.

"What is going-"

"Your diary. It is interesting. I knew you could hurt yourself and live, but. . . I didnt know you tried so hard. Did you want to die, Audrey?" My poor mother looked up at me with salty tears in her eyes and a confused look across her face. I felt like she had slapped me.

"No mama, I swear! I-"

"Why would you want to hurt us like that? Why did you not tell us, Audrey?" I did not know what to say. I looked down at the ground and felt like crying. I never meant to hurt anyone but me. I looked up and my father was standing up and coming towards me. "You are an ungrateful little brat! You have so much in your life and you try to throw it all away in various types of torture. I do not understand," he slapped me hard across the face. The pain was minimal but still stung. He grabbed my shoulders and picked me up, feet dangling in the air. I panicked and started to hyperventilate. He threw me back through the door and I hit the hall way wall. My head made a black hole in the wall and I could feel the blood trickling down my neck. He came after me and I tried to put my hands up to block him but it was useless. He smacked my hands away and socked me in the jaw. I felt it break and my head whipped to my side. I cried out in pain and I realized my jaw was dangling, disconnected. My father kicked me down and I lay on the ground, face rubbing the carpet that was now interpreted by red. He kicked my ribs and I screech in the pain that ran through my side.

Finally he walked away. I lay there, crying. I felt my body healing itself. I sit my jaw right so it would heal properly. My mother came and bent down next to me. She appeared sad but not phased. "You know, you asked for it. He needs an outlet anyways. He is holding in anger. And you cant die by his human hands. And you do not bruise or scar. No one will believe you anyways. You freak. You alien," she stood up and started to walk away. Before walking down the stairs my mother glanced sideways and said "you're adopted anyways. You dirty freak," and that was that.

I left that night. Packed up the necessaries and jumped out the window, snapping my leg. I did not leave a not. I limped all the way to Kurt's place. My limp slowly went away and I stood at the gate. I wondered if i could live here. If I should even bother. If I could.

Probably not.

So I kept walking down the street to the park. I curled up on the bench and let everything out. I cried myself to sleep, cold and alone.

I awoke to my alarm on my phone. Oh. School.

My hair was matted with blood and my shirt was covered. I ran to the bathrooms and found an empty stall. I changed my shirt and dipped my head into the sink, using the soap in the pumps. I used the paper towels to dry off and brushed the red fuzz into a pony. I brushed my teeth and rolled on deodorant. I ran out of the bathroom and started to walk to school.

I avoided Kurt's house. I did not want him to see me. When I arrived to school I received a few odd stares but I ignored them all. All the sudden I was being attached by a huge teen aged boy. I look up to see it was Kurt. His eyes were large and he then put my arms length apart, garbing me at the shoulders. "Where the fuck have you been?" He voice was full of panic and I stuttered out my words.

"What do you mean?"

"The police have been searching for you, we are all worried sick! Your parents, oh God. They have been so worried," he stopped talking and looked at me in the eyes and realized something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing. . . I ran away last night. I needed a break," but he would not let me go. Kurt knew there was more to the story. He knew me to well. Shit.

"We are talking. Now," he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the doors. When we were outside, he did a quick 360 check and then we departed. My head spun and all the sudden we were at that park I had spend the night at. The bench was a few yards away. "Now spill. Tell me. No lying, so help me God, I cannot take this," Kurt's face was emotionless. He was furious.

"Okay. . . My dad was a little rough with me last night. So I ran away to this park. That is it," would he let it go?

"'Rough'? How rough?"

"Well, um. . . There was blood. And my jaw umm. . . And ribs," oh God, his face.

"What the Hell? For one, my house is always available. The Professor would understand. He takes in people like us. Your father, well. He is not going to be around you much longer. We can take you in, call the police-"

"Kurt! I have no evidence. My body-it healed itself. I have no proof. My body does not have a single scar nor bruise on it. It is perfect. He takes his anger out on me. And I cannot do anything about it. It is perfect. But just because I do not bruise does not mean it still does not mean it. My mama called me an alien. My own mama! I do not understand why! I am still their daughter!" Tears were spilling out from my eyes and my nose ran. He took me into him. I cried on his shirt and I felt so small and helpless.

"Tonight. We will take you. I will talk to Logan and the Professor about a rescue mission," we sat on the bench I had slept on and I cried. I fell asleep and this is how I spent my school day. Soon police spotted us, saying I had been seen at school, and someone had reported it. They took me away from Kurt and shoved me into the back of their stupid car. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fuck.

They took me home and my mother faked her tears and my father played a face of relief. I sat on the couch, staring blankly into nothing as they talked. The police left. But the beatings did not. When they left, I tried to run to my room, but he grabbed my ankles and dragged me back down the stairs. I tried to think of other things and my body was destroyed worse than before. After he was done and laid and let myself heal. My ribs were re cracked and the bone in my right arm was sticking out of my skin. My forehead was split open, but that was already healing. My jaw was left hanging again. I popped everything back into place and made my way to my room. I did not bother to shower. If things went right he would be here soon.

I laid in bed, things already pack from yesterday. I sat up and pack one more bag of clothes. I finally laid down and napped. I awoke to hands on my shoulders and a kiss on my cheek. Fuzzy and warm. I could not move. I was too soar. I hear jostling and knew he had grabbed both bags. I felt him gently pick me up and we apperated in the front lawn of the neighbors. It was dark, maybe eleven at night. I heard a car door open and I was handed off to someone else. I looked up to find I was in Logan's arms. I felt safe and I snuggled in. He hugged me. I felt Kurt get in and the car roared to life.

I was on my way to my new home. Safe and sound. Thank God.

. . . To be continued. . .


	7. Chapter 7

The Aftermath of Whims

Chapter 7

The bed was soft and warm, nothing I had encountered in my short life. But I felt open and naked in the night gown. The walls were a calming blue, purposefully, for patients with a racing heart or mind. It is not like I needed to be kept here for long, but since they were not aware of my full powers, they kept me over night.

This professor man was gentle to my already rapidly healing wounds. Him and a broad man who resembled an animal. This man felt like what a father should feel and when he carried me into the mansion I held on closely to him, like a child would if being carried to bed. He smelt of old memories. I do not know how, but I felt his soul. And his soul ached with a grief of many years. Several years. A lost love, a physical pain beyond compare, aging not for years. But he did not know why there was pain, he only felt. He had lifted me with ease as if I was a rag doll. His left arm slipped behind my knees and his right curved around my mid back. He held me like I would break, but I am just as durable as him.

Kurt fretting behind us as we walked, asking what he could do, how could he help. He already had, now it was the adults turn.

And in this sky blue room was a night blue man. He sat in a chair, hunched over, arms crossed and head down near the foot of the bed I occupied. I told him to leave me and receive some proper sleep, but my attempts failed and next thing I know he is knocked. Poor boy, has not slept right for weeks, worrying over-well over what? Not me, hopefully.

I was done laying in a blue cell that had not a single window within its walls. I had laid and done nothing but waste time. My body had healed back by the time we had arrived to the mansion. Now I feel I am under surveillance and being watched. I slowly slide my feet away from my boy, trying not to disturb him. My feet hit the hard, cool tiled floor and sent a shiver along my body. I stood up and nearly fell back down. Why am I dizzy? When was the last time I had water? Never mind. I need to find someone and remind them I am still here.

I staggered my way to the opposite side of the room as if drunk. I nearly met the floor by stumbling over my own feet but managed to make it to the door. I pushed the metal and flew through the other side, landing on my hands and knees. I knew they would be healed in minutes so I attempted to stand. I looked down to see the red trickling from my knees. I hurt but kept walking. I found an elevator and pushed the button repeatedly. I felt like a child, nervous and giddy, whispering for the elevator that it can, it can! I willed it to fall faster. Finally, the doors opened with a ding. I stepped inside and pushed for the main floor. While ascending I let the memories of the man named James flash through my brain. A younger boy, a man in a type of formal coat, a beautiful woman who he made love to. It hurt my head. Wooden spoons were beating down on my temples. Too much! This is too much! What is happening? These are not my memories! How did I know they are his? How did I happen upon them? I felt myself slip out a whimper. That whimper grew into a moan, than a yelp. I was screeching for it to stop, the pain! I have never had this happen! Usually the pain left quick after a blow, but this pain was mental. Inside my small head. I crouched down and screamed in the elevator, I fell over and ended up in a ball. The pain! Why now, why me?

"_Calm, Audrey. Calm,_" a voice inside my head whispered. But this voice was familiar. "Nobody touch her! not yet," The same voice, on the outside. What?

"_Audrey, I know what I am doing. Relax. I am going to store these memories away, like a file in a computer. Do you understand?_"

"**JUST MAKE IT STOP!**" I felt myself shaking and screaming out loud for the spoons to stop, the memories, the pain.

And just like that, relief. Gone. I felt my body go limp. I heard voices, many voices on the outside. "Do not touch her," "I want to help," "fetch me a glass of water, please," "what is wrong with that freak?" "oh my Lordy, her nose, her mouth!" "I will also need a cool rag along with that water." Too many voices to concentrate on, so I let go. I focused on not moving, for fear the pain might start all over again. Like a cycle.

"May I touch you now, kid?" his voice. I knew it too well now. The memories, the trip from car to house. I feel like I know more about him than my own self.

"Where are you going to take me, James? Back down? No sir, I will stay right here it that is where you plan to take me. I refuse to-"

"James? Who the Hell is James? No, kid. I am taking you to a couch. Relax, alright?" James, or whoever he is, picked me up like he had before and carried me somewhere. I closed my eyes and tried not to move. But I felt us go straight, then we took a right. He laid me down with care and knelt beside me, petting my hair with his hand, telling me the professor would soon arrive with a glass of water, a beer and a wet rag.

The beer was for the man.

"What is your name?" I felt I needed to know, for all I read was James. That was his name. _Was_. I faintly remember another name. . . started with an L. Lance? Luke? "Logan!" I whispered before he had time to reply. He tilted his head in confusion. I could tell he wanted to ask me many questions, but the professor rolled in before he had a chance to ask in private. I could tell by his eyes and lips he would save that question for later.

The bald man in the wheel chair rolled over and handed Logan his beer. Logan sat himself on the other side of the couch at my feet, and stared of in silence. Thinking about me and my weird questions. "Lets have a look here," I felt my face, wondering what there was to look at, and I met blood. My fingers stained a vibrant red and I stared at my fingers in disbelief. I touched them back to my face multiple times. The blood was covering from about my nose and down. Why did this happen? The only reason I have ever bleed was because of injuries. I never just had a bloody nose. No, that did not happen. Sid tract with my bloody fingers, I never heard Kurt enter the room. His blue hands met mine, interrupting the scarlet. I glanced up at him and his face seemed sullen.

"Whats wrong, deary?"

"I was suppose to protect you. That is my job. I failed tonight," He knelt down beside me and brushed the top of my forehead with his lips. He went down lower to my ear and whispered, "I need to leave. Xavier will make it better, do not worry." And with that he walked away. I heard the large entrance door slam and I worried. My stomach turned with nerves. Where is he off to?

"He will be alright. He goes for walks when his emotions over whelm him," Xavier looked down at my, somber and tired. I looked at the grandfather clock standing in the room and the hands showed it one thirty seven. No wonder everybody is odd. I took a nape while they all worried over me. The adults stayed up and I woke a few children in the mansion. Probably all of them, but only a few came to check me out and see what was happening. They would report to the others most likely. I know how kids work.

"What happened back at the elevator?"

"Too much to explain at the moment, Audrey. In the morning," he grabbed the wet rag and started to wipe my face clean.

"But professor, I need to-"

"No. Not now. This is far too much excitement for one night. In due time, you shall know. Preferably in roughly ten to twelve hours. You need to sleep and God knows Logan and I need it too. Scott, Jean, Aurora, Hank, all of them and a few others have stayed up late to watch and wait over you. You have said odd things in your sleep and suffered great damage. The nose bleed could be from all the stress of the day and what has been happening inside that head of yours," Xavier sighed and set the rag down. He was done. He handed me the glass and I sipped it slowly. Logan had fallen asleep at my feet, beer in hand, proving to me the condition of the house. "Let's get this straight here, you called him James?" I nodded. "Have you ever met this man before?"

"Look professor, I was close to him when he carried me and all this information gathered. I saw so many things. He been alive longer than you and I both, and then more. A lot more. I have never had this happen with anybody on this scale. Names, maybe. A childhood memory here or there. But not a whole life and its emotions. Its soul. Everything. I am confused and it hurts. If you are not going to tell me now, I believe it is time for all of us to have sleep," I sighed and downed the rest of the glass. The professor nodded, still processing, still thinking, mouth slightly opened and eyes smaller.

"I will guide you to a proper room with a proper bed," I slowly stood up. Logan caught my eye and I grabbed the beer from his hands and set it down on the table. I saw blankets on the corner of the couch and grabbed one. I shook it out and covered him. He barely twitched, too deep in sleep. The professor looked at me oddly and before I could ask him what he was already turning around and heading for the elevator.

We hopped in and he hit floor two. As we went up I noticed the blood on the floor and apologized. "No need to, it is not like you could have stopped it from happening. One does not control their blood flow," he smiled at me and I shyly smiled back. We walked off and as we traveled down the hall, I noticed faces peaking through slits of doors. When I looked at them their door closed up and I felt like a freak. "No worries my dear, you are just foreign. They will become use to you, in due time," he casually said.

We came to a closed door and he opened it. "This room is yours for as long as you wish. I would stay and show you where everything is, but it is late and I am betting you quite frankly don't give a damn. Neither do it," I grinned and turned around. "See you at brunch, for I think the whole house will be sleeping in," and with that he rolled away.

Sleep came quick with dreams of red rags and and being covered in blue ink, being forced to preform for a circus. For some reason, it was enjoyable. Odd.

. . . To be continued. . .

By the way, it is nearly three in the morning, and I do not edit or revise my writing. Just a slight warning. If anything does not make sense at all in any of my chapters, message or review please! I want everyone to understand.

By the by, I also have a Hellopoetry account. If you do not know what that is, go to and search Ellyn K. Thaiten. Follow me, like me. Create an account of your own. It is a kind society and has helpful criticism and people who love poetry of all kinds.

Sorry for not posting chapters. I do not always have access to a computer. . . And I am lazy!


	8. Chapter 8 Trolololol

Just wrote chapter nine, all of it. Then I accidentally clicked some button on my mothers lap top and it erased it.

Sorry dearies, maybe another night. I just want to cry. That was probably the best chapter yet. I was actually somewhat awake and in a decent mood.

Now its all gone.

-.-

I feel like Neville. It always is me.


	9. Chapter 8

A Change in the Tide

Chapter 8

The sun trickling through the bedroom window pried my eyes open. I did not move. Instead I listened to the house. My surroundings had a slight hum. Scooting of chairs, the patter of children running, laughing filled the floors below. Outside I heard a basketball pounding the pavement, sneakers screeching from their rubber, little ones screaming. I heard one hit the ground and the crocodile tears started. Soon their whining stopped and after some coaxing from an elder child the kid was back and running.

The knock on the door broke through my wall and I was back in the bedroom. I have never pushed my ability that far. Soon I can try again.

"Come in," was more of a question than a statement. The door slowly pushed open and out popped Kurt. I sat up and smiled at him. I immediately scrunched back down and hide under the covers the second I realized how terrible I look. Hospital gown stained with red and my hair caked together from blood.

"Audrey, I am so sorry I didn't wake up last night. I slept at your side for a reason. I knew you would not listen to the professor. I should not have fallen asleep. I didn't awake till I hear your screaming. I tried to get up the stairs but the elevator wouldn't let me on. I had to run for the stairs. By the time I got up and found what room you were in you were already being taken care of. I am so so-"

"Shut up," I said lightly. I thought I was going to have to say it a second time but he fell quite. His head hung low and his hands reached around behind him, right hand clutching his left wrist. "I am fine, stop your worrying. The only thing I am mad about is that you are not kissing me," I smiled and attempted get up. I was able to put my feet on the floor by still bending over and having my hands on the bed. I tried to fully stand but my knees weakened and I collapsed. My heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest. I lay on my side, hurting and embarrassed. I tried to be sexy and failed.

I felt his hands on me, trying to help me sit up. "What's wrong? Why did you fall? Let me help you back into the bed," he picked me up like James-Logan had and laid me on my back.

"I have not been the same, deary. I do not know why or how. It all started with Logan. When he carried me, we had this moment. It enhanced this little habit of mine. I think I saw a past he refuses to see. His history. . . Kurt, do you think I am crazy? I feel like I am going crazy."

"No no no! Stuff like that is normal here. Deary, why dont we visit with the Professor for while. We can sort some of the mess," Kurt's reassuring words breathed life back into me and I felt confident.

"Okay, let me go shower first. Blood is still matted in my hair and I feel disgusting," I went to stand and he slipped his arm into mine and helped me to the bathroom that was next to the dresser. When we had made it to the bathroom he helped me undress, like a father might help his child. He stood me back up and guided me to the shower. I slipped in and he started the water. I asked for it cold and he met my demands. The water cascaded down my back and I felt ugly washing away. I dunked my head under and scrubbed. My long locks became heavy with water and I felt it touching my lower back. I moved my hair out of the way and looked helplessly at Kurt. "This beating left me sore. Could you please scrub my back?"

"Anything for you, Audrey," he stood and reached for the rag on the rack. He doused the rag in water and found the soap. He washed my back gently, as if I might break.

"Does this tempt you or turn you on?"

"Well of course it will turn me on. You are beautiful Audrey, your curves lovely. Haha, I would be crazy not to be turned on. But right now, you need me. You need my help, so I will help you. Nothing else matters right now," his last sentence came out on a breath and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and grabbed the back of his perfect head and kissed him. He dropped his rag and his bare arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and warm and tingly. Kurt's hands traveled up my spin and shivers racked my body. He brought his other hand over my butt and pulled me into him. My clit was throbbing as the hand on my but traveled closer to my vagina. My legs shook and standing was hard.

Kurt could tell I was having trouble standing and lifted me up and brought me soaking wet onto the counter. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed along my color bone and down to my breasts. He started to suck on them and I put my arms behind me straight so I could lean back slightly and have support. I laid my head back and enjoyed, my breath coming in erratic bursts. He lead a trail of kisses down the middle of my belly and back up around my neck to my lips. He brought his jeans down and scooted my wet ass closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he dug himself into my breasts. He then picked me up like this and I pulled my legs around him, afraid to drop. He settled me on his penis and I gasped as his went in, still growing, bulging, throbbing inside me. He brought me up and down a few times, but he soon sensed my fear of dropping and sat on the counter himself. He scooted far back and I was comfortably sitting on him. Well, as comfortable as one can be with a massive dick in her vag.

I started to bounce myself up and down as he moaned and played with my breasts. I too slipped out a moan, too loud considering our location, and tried to contain myself. I could feel his hard cock slipping in and out of me, his hands on my breasts, rubbing my curves on my hips and lower back, rubbing me all over. He softly played with my nipple, and then sucked and bit so hard I let out a yelp. He glanced at me and I smiled with pleasure and he continued. He slipped a free hand under me to rub my clit while I bounced, breasts hopping up and down, which way and that. My breath was short pants and my moans were quick and loud as I tried to contain them. His breath matched mine and I could feel us become one as we made love under the florescent lights on the counter. My body still wet, hair a mess. His jeans laying somewhere on the ground, his shirt thoroughly soaked. We were happy as it should be.

I came and sighed, still bouncing up and down and letting him play with me, enjoying the sensation of it all. He was still hard on and going strong. I smiled down as he was still in our little world of delight, me still coming off our high of love. He was far from done. He set me off of him and poofed right away from me, only to reappear on the ground. He grabbed me, hungry for more. He stood me up and bent me over the counter and entered me from behind, his dick still so hard and far from release. His left arm using the counter to steady himself, his right hand playing with my tender clit. I shook like mad and moaned. Could I go again? My clit sure could. He rubbed and played and pinched and pulled I felt like I could fly. I closed my eyes and laid down my head, letting him rub.

At my climax he stopped and I felt sad. He laid his right hand on my lower back as he plowed into me, faster and faster. I felt bruises come and leave my upper thigh as he slammed me against the counter. I enjoyed the pain, turned me on. It couldn't leave any real damaged anyways.

All then he pulled out and I felt him come on my ass and lower back. His breath released and he leaned over me, his head near mine. "Best sex ever," he slowly sighed.

"I agree. But my slit could still use some loving. You left it during its climax. And it feels left out," I did a little pouty face and pushed off me and before I could get up I felt his face under me and licking around my vag. He teased me over and over again, tonguing my hole. Then his long and powerful tongue reached my clit. My legs nearly collapsed on me and he used his arms to support me up. Kurt licked so fast and hard I felt myself ready to come, but I held it, wanting more of this marvelous feeling. He slipped his fingers into my vag, then more, and more. Finally, his hand was all the way in. He went the extra mile and shoved his fist completely in. I moaned and he licked my clit harder. I couldn't contain it. I came everywhere.

After I was done shaking violently, he pulled his fist out and licked a little. He stripped off his shirt and we climbed in the shower together. We washed each other. Professor could wait. I just had the best thing in my life happen to me right now.

. . . To be continued. . .

Sorry if it was too graphic. I get a little to descriptive and carried away…..

Until next time lovelies.


	10. Update

Update!

When I have time I will write a new chapter, I promise.

But until then I thought I would talk a bit about me and my busy scheduled.

I have band camp soon. I do play many instruments but color guard is a passion. I am in choir and enjoy every minute of it. I am in an auditioned Treble and auditioned Jazz choir group. Treble is all girls, so its hectic.

I am also admining a page. If ya like anime, go like it! We are restarting it with new admins and dedication. I have just been added as a new admin. We started it back up again a few days ago. Its name is Anime of My Life. At the moment its 34 strong. But we have grown about 20 likes, maybe more, over the last few days just restating up.

If interested please like! If you run a page yourself would you be willing to do a promo for a promo? Message me on here or the page on Facebook if you want to promo.

Okay, thanks! I am sorry for slacking guys. New chapter will be up soon. I have been depressed and that has clouded my creativity and drive. Will try harder! Promise!

Later!


	11. Chapter 9 I Think Maybe

Chapter I've Officially Lost Track

Discussing Arraignments

Toweling my hair dry, I heard a knock at the door. I straightened myself out and shot a look of panic at Kurt. Would we be in trouble? Did anyone even know?

Kurt walked gingerly to the door and the second his hand turned the nob Logan barged in. I took a few steps back and panicked, heart skipping beats. "Logan, what is the matter?"

"You tell me. I haven't had a memory, flashback, thought of my past since things smoothed back down and all the sudden you appear calling me another name and informing me of my own memories. I can't sleep nor drink and I eating is hell. What did you do? What do you know?"

"Sir, please calm down. I am just as confused as you. I do not know why I saw the images I did but. . . it was like mini clips and film rolling around the inside of my skull, pounding, demanding and escape. I do not remember much of what happened. Last night is a blur. Professor locked away some of those memories. I cannot tell you anything at the moment. But the time will arrive. Patience," and with that I walked around him and out the door. The hall had heads of hair poking out the wooden doors and when I stepped out my own they popped back in. I let a great amount of hair pass my lips before quickly striding down the hall, swaying from side to side. Guess the dizziness had not worked its own way out.

A blue smoke ball appeared in front of me and I held my breath and my eye lids slammed shut. He almost gifted me with heart failure and a rocky trip down the stairs. I pried the lids open and walked around Kurt also. Boys. Men. Humans. All so strange creatures. I felt Kurt at my heels and I ignored him. He knows I hate it when he appears in front of me. Wrong move, blue boy. I just gave you sex and then you decide to piss me off. Great. Maybe I could talk to the Professor alone for a while and discuss what happened last night. The memories are fading quick and I need to sort out living arrangements and cost of this grand place, my parents and the police, not to mention how he could help me evolve my powers. I need to confide and he feels like the right person to go to.

'I know you are searching for me, and you will not find me inside the mansion. Walk outside to the back garden, alone. I know this is what you wish for,' and as soon as he entered my mind he was gone. I stopped and turned around to face my shadow and he bumped into me.

"Ah! I am sorry, Audrey. I did not expect you to stop. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Professor wishes to speak to me alone in the back garden. I must find him and figure out a few issues on my own. Please take me there," I coyly smiled at him and he glanced down and started to walk in the proper direction. I could feel his disappointment on not being invited but he knows this is my duty, and mine alone.

Soon we were at the back door and he came to a sudden stop. "Will you leave me, Audrey? I understand if so, I would just like you to stay here with us," his voice wavered and his concern was over whelming.

"I will try to. I do not want to go back and family is not something I have here. My siblings I will miss. But I cannot take the abuse from him, I wont allow myself. I promise I will try to stay. And if I cannot I will find a place near by if I can," and with that we swapped spit and I was on my way to the garden, stomach on knots and mind racing.

Sorry, but I am ending it here. Inspiration is not flowing to me. Thought I would throw ya all a bone till the next one throws up outta my mind. It is 1:30 here and my brain feels like a half liquid, half solid substance that is being slowly cooked. XD I should sleep more, but sleep is for the weak! *Knocks unconscious*

I do not understand why you continue to follow me if I never update. You must have the patience I do not posses. Lucky bastards.

. . . To be Continued. . .

Eventually. . . . . .


End file.
